El Retorno de un viejo amigo
by rey kon
Summary: Bucky regresa a la vida de Steve Rogers, no siendo tomado nada bien por cierto millonario, historia basada en Avenger Assemble de Disney XD, aun sin lugar en fanfiction


Avengers Assemble

**PROLOGO**

**Este fic esta basado en la nueva serie de Marvel de Disney XD **

**Al no haber aun un apartado para subir el mismo, me permiti la liberta de presentarlo en este sitio**

**Espero no molestar a nadie con esto**

**Muchas gracias por su comprensión**

**N.A.**

Estar rodeado de gente todos los días de la semana no es precisamente mi actividad favorita, y no es que yo sea un nerd antisocial con problemas de adaptación, al contrario, soy lo opuesto a esa descripción, solo mírame bien: guapo, inteligente, genio y aparte billonario, todo en un mismo paquete, asi me hicieron y deben agradecerlo por ello, mas prefiero sumergirme en mis inventos y rodearme de inteligencia artificial con la que me entiendo más que con las personas de la vida real, ya que yo la cree, y siempre suele estar en acuerdo conmigo, mi nombre, bueno…tu sabes quien soy…

Soy Tony Stark, líder de los Avengers.

Si, ya se lo que estas pensando: "el líder es el Capitan America", pero no, en realidad soy yo, y tengo ese derecho ya que soy el dueño de la torre en donde mis compañeros y yo, reunimos de nuevo al equipo.

La antigua Torre Stark, es ahora conocida como la Torre Avenger.

Poco original…pero muy funcional.

La tierra no puede estar sin que le estemos salvando el trasero a cada momento, asi que, despues de haber salvado al Cap de intercambiar cuerpos con Red Skull, se decidio, o mas bien, todos aceptaron en que teníamos que permanecer juntos por el bien del planeta, y sin mas, se mudaron aquí, en donde, la mayor parte del tiempo, estamos discutiendo como la gran familia que ya somos.

Eso sonó muy cursi saliendo de mi, pero, fue una bonita descripcion asi que no la arruinen, te mostrare la torre, ven conmigo, no te me quedes atrás que no soy guía de turistas y no nos gusta que haya gente merodeando por aquí, hacia alla, en ese pasillo color negro , al final del mismo, en la puerta color caoba, es la habitación de Clint, odia que lo molesten los sabados en la mañana antes de las 10 de la madrugada, asi que no te acerques, o podrias terminar con una flecha en la frente, doblando hacia la izquierda, en la siguiente puerta, se encuentra la habitación de Thor, el casi nunca esta ya que, dice, que la mansión le parece muy pequeña a su gran castillo Asgardiano. Si., lo se, delirios de grandeza de un niño consentido, por lo regular solo lo vemos los fines de semana y con suerte no se aparece el resto de ella, mejor para nosotros.

Ves aquella escalera blanca con barandal de cristal? Bien, esa desciende hacia la habitación de Falcon, el nuevo elemento del equipo, es un chico de color realmente inteligente y que yo reclute porque hace falta sangre nueva en el equipo, además, siempre he tomado muy buenas decisiones y se que no me equivoque con el. En el mismo nivel se encuentra el laboratorio de Bruce junto a su cuarto, el siempre esta escondido ahí, o mejor dicho, trabajando, además, lo asegure para cuando saliera su "otro yo" , no hiciera tantos desastres. Su dualidad lo ha aprendido a controlar de una manera increíble y yo decidi darle a mi amigo, todas las facilidades para que se sintiera como en casa, ya que nunca ha tenido un hogar.

Que me pasa el dia de hoy? Traigo una dosis de cursilería extrema, debio ser esa película de Sandra Bullock que vi anoche con Natasha, y si sigo pasando tiempo con ella, terminare ovulando.

Aaah,eso fue desagradable!

El cuarto de nuestra bella amiga esta un poco mas al fondo, alejado de tanto hombre, para evitar habladurias y porque no decirlo, cuidarnos de tentaciones, ejem, bien, sigan conmigo, no se separen, no toquen nada y hay tienda de recuerditos en el primer piso.

...estoy bromeando, no vendemos nada.

ok, tambien en el nivel de abajo tenemos el gym en donde solemos entrenar, la mayoria lo hace, yo realmente paso poco tiempo ahi pero mis compañeros si le han sacado buen provecho y asi, no me molestan mientras trabajo, ese si es un buen punto a mi favor, ya que me gusta concentrarme sin que me esten interrumpiendo, bien, continuamos, alla esta la cocina, aca el cuarto de TV, y esa habitacion de la derecha, es la del Cap, el Capi America, Capsicle, etc, el niño bueno de USA, todo un simbolo, tan americano como la constitucion y tan antiguo como la misma, yo aun insisto que debe haber hecho yoga o pilates, nadie se conserva tan bien en el hielo y sin una sola arruga, si se decidiera a darme su secreto lo patentaria antes que Loreal, en fin, no esta en estos momentos y prefiero seguir mostrandoles la torre.

Ese que ven en la parte de arriba es mi cuarto, el mas grande y el mejor, me lo merezco, tecnicamente porque yo pague este lugar y me tocaba la mejor habitacion y al que no le pareciera podia poner una torre a su gusto pero hasta ahora, nadie ha dicho "yo" asi que, esa habitacion me pertenece.

En fin, como ya les mencione, somos un equipo que cuida que las personas en este planeta estén libres de alienígenas o locos peligrosos que quieran apoderarse del mundo, pero que tratamos de llevarnos bien por nuestra propia seguridad, por lo general, solemos convivir en forma grata hasta que , como en todas las familias siempre sale un "tio borracho" a arruinarlo todo, ese papel ya me lo dieron a mi, mis compañeros siempre suelen estar algo…receptivos a la manera en que mi sarcasmo los hiere y mas el Capi que siempre suele discutir conmigo de todo, hasta de lo que comeremos el dia de hoy, pero bueno, eso fue antes de que regresara a nuestras vidas un antiguo amigo.

Su gran y querido Bucky Barnes

El soldado del invierno..

O como le digo yo "del Infierno", bromita que el mismo Bucky tomo nada bien soltándome una perorata que preferí dejarlo hablar antes de que me siguiera molestando, no nos llevamos nada bien pero, los demás lo han aceptado con nosotros, no se porque, ya que a mi no se me comunico nada pero por consideración a Steve, decidieron dejar que pasara tiempo con nosotros y técnicamente reclutarlo

Les mencione que era el líder? Porque ellos parecieron olvidarlo.

Y no es que me moleste su presencia en ningún otro sentido como algunas personas piensan, pero…realmente soy alguien que le gusta pasar tiempo a solas y cuando llego a tener confianza con otro ser humano, no me gusta compartirlo…en fin, no me gusta ponerme quejumbroso pero las cosas han estado algo difíciles.

Pero, esto solo es un prologo, les invito a que se queden conmigo, y les relate esta historia llamada:

El Retorno de un viejo amigo

**Soy Tony Stark**

Bienvenidos.


End file.
